Just You and Me
by Maister
Summary: A one-shot about Kaname and Seiren


**Just You and Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK….

**Author's Notes: **My second story! Hope you enjoy it! And if you can think of a better title than this PM me, because I think this title is…um… not fit for it. -sweat drop-

Read and Review please! You have no idea how much your reviews mean.

* * *

She would do anything for him. Anything, even if it meant giving up her life. Yes Seiren was in love with him. But she suppressed these feelings not knowing why. A knocking came from the door, bringing her back to reality.

"Come in."

"Seiren," this voice she knew so well brought chills down her spine. "I need you to prepare a meal for me and Yuuki."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." answered Seiren raising her right arm and placing it above her heart.

_Why Yuuki Kaname? Why not me? Is it because I'm not a pureblood? Or noble? Why? WHY?!?!_

These thoughts torn her apart inside, but her facial features never wavered. Raising her head to meet Kaname's chocolate eyes she got lost in them.

_What are you thinking Kaname? _she thought

"If that is all Kaname, then could you leave me in peace… for I have some homework to finish." Seiren said as nicely as she could without showing any emotion.

"Oh of course. I'm sorry to interrupt you." and with that he turned around and softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Tossing and turning in the bed he couldn't get to sleep at all. _Damn it! Why can't I go to sleep??_

When it became obvious that he couldn't get any sleep, he kicked off his sheets and started making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

The creaking of the doors startled her making her drop the fine china, that was holding her 'mid-night' snack.

"Oh Kaname!…-sama." yelped Seiren, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did."

She then quickly knelt down to pick up the broken pieces of the plate. Seiren feeling Kaname stare at her suddenly got nervous and didn't see the piece of broken plate slice her index finger.

The blood oozing from her finger made Kaname's eyes glow a crimson color. Reacting upon instincts Kaname knelt down too. Grabbing her wrist and bringing the bleeding finger to his mouth.

"Kaname!" said Seiren, "what are you doing?"

Her blood smelled so wonderful that he just wanted to lick it, taste it, and just suckle it down. He didn't want this precious blood to be anyone else's, only his.

"Seiren, may I taste just a bit?" he said in a husky voice.

These words she wanted to hear all her life were finally being said to her! She couldn't deny his request… she wanted to feel his fangs pierce her skin.

"S-sure."

He lunged into action. Pushing her up against the wall, he heard her yelp in surprise to how much force he had. Lowing his head to the crook of her neck, he bared his fangs,

"At anytime when you think I have had enough you may push me away." said Kaname in his husky voice again.

She felt his fangs pierce her skin. It sent a shudder down her spine. The noise he was making was like music to her ears. She had dreamed about this moment since forever and now that it was happening she didn't want it to end. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

Seiren didn't want this to stop. But suddenly she felt him pull back.

"I am truly sorry Seiren." said Kaname his voice full of shame, "I didn't mean to go this far…"

Cupping his face Seiren turned Kaname's head so he was looking at her.

"The fault is mine Kaname-sama. You don't have to feel ashamed." said Seiren sternly.

"Seiren… I have always wanted to say this but I really hate it when you call me Kaname-sama."

He was tired of chasing something that he know he was losing. The only other vampire that didn't make him end his life was Seiren. The feelings that he had for her were stronger then any other emotion his mind, and body could handle and only now did they surface.

"Then what should I call you?" replied Seiren. This was it, he wanted her to be his, and only his.

_Please don't say no _he prayed to himself.

"How about just Kaname?"

This defiantly shocked her. She wanted to say yes so badly but first she had to get some things straight.

"Why this all of a sudden? And…and what about Yuuki…an-and, and..." stuttered Seiren.

A finger placed on her lips silenced her at once.

"Seiren, I don't know but all I know is that I can not live my life without you in it. I lost Yuuki to Kiryuu and I trust that he will take good care of her. And losing Yuuki was like losing a part of me… but I have always had you, you filled that empty hole that Yuuki left… you didn't just fill it, you mended and brought happiness back into my life." said Kaname, "so I will ask you again. Would you just call me Kaname?"

She mended the almighty Kaname? She filled him with happiness?

_This is all just a big mistake. He is the pureblood king, and I'm just a common Level C vampire._

"Kaname-sama… I think you are wrong, I'm just a Level C vampire and nothing more, you deserve someone better, and of higher statues."

These words were the ones he dreaded to hear, he would rather kill that bastard Rido a million times before he would hear these words. He just couldn't take it anymore, looking into Seiren's eyes were more painful then dieing.

"Then I'll prove to you that you are worthy of me." and he lunged for her lips. Capturing them, all the emotions that he couldn't describe in words flooded on to her lips, just begging for her to open up so they can flood into her and tell her what he felt about her and how special she was to him.

Seiren could feel his emotions piling up at her mouth. She could also feel her emotions, that she tried so hard to suppress, building up in her mouth just wanting to escape. Finally she could no longer handle all the emotions she let in all his feelings while letting hers go.

When both their bodies screamed for air they broke the kiss. Kaname looked into her eyes that were now filled with emotion and something else he couldn't figure out.

"Seiren, will you reconsider you answer?"

_I would do anything for him, even if it meant going against tradition._ Seiren quickly thought. _I have nothing to lose but everything to gain… so…_

"Yes Kaname-sama, I would like to call you just Kaname."

Kaname's heart, he swore it missed a beat when he heard this. And he again captured her lips. The tender lips that were now his. He enjoyed her lips on his. He deepened the kiss, but Seiren pushed him away. Confused he looked at her.

"Not here Kaname." she said playfully before getting up and running out the kitchen, gracefully avoiding the broken china plate.

A smile crept up on his face, that spread from ear to ear. He quickly got up and ran after her.


End file.
